I'd Lie For You
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: Kira moves to Florida with her daughter after a failed marriage. But you can’t run form your past. When her past comes out, will her new friends keep her secret? What happens when that secret is revealed? UPDATED 11.20.08
1. A New Life

**Title:** A New Life (subject to change)

**Parings: **Jason/Kim as of now, more to come

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Kira moves to Florida with her daughter to escape her past. But we all know you can't run for your past. Chaos ensues when her past catches up to her.

**Author's Note: **I'm hoping to keep this drama-light, but every time I say that, the opposite happens. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Kira! Will you stop bouncing up and down? What do you want to tell us?" Tommy asked with an amused grin on his face. Ever since she'd come back for the reunion she'd been doing nothing but bouncing around in excitement, waiting for everyone to get together.

"Seriously, you're like making my eyes hurt watching you," Conner added putting both hands on her shoulders. "What's up?"

Kira smiled, "Caleb and I are getting married," she said excitedly, pulling the necklace out of her blouse, a diamond solitaire ring hanging on a silver gold chain. "It's wonderful," she said looking at the others, her smile fading as Conner, Ethan, and Trent stared at her like she was a mental case. "What?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Conner exclaimed. "You've only been dating for not even 6 months!"

"I love him," Kira snapped back at him. "It doesn't matter how long we've been dating."

"Kira, you don't even know a lot about him. How do you know he's the right guy for you?" Ethan asked logically. "He could be just playing with you, toying with your heart."

"He's NOT," she snapped, turning her glare on him. "He loves me. He said he wants to spend forever with me, I love him, and I know enough about him to know he's the right guy for me." She looked at Trent, who was just staring at her, "What?" She exclaimed, glaring at him in return.

"He's not right for you Kira. He's just playing with your heart. He says everything you want to here, but it's not from his heart. Don't do this," Trent said softly. He was the only one out of all of them who'd actually met Caleb, so he was the authority on him.

"He loves me enough to want to marry me. Why would he do ask me if he didn't mean it?" Kira retorted. She looked at Dr. O and Hayley, expecting to here objections from them too. She didn't know why her friends were doing this to her, this was her happy moment and they were doing there damn well best to ruin it. Looks like Caleb was right, she thought to herself with a sigh.

Dr. O cleared his throat, trying to distract the four teens in front of him from their apparent glaring contest, "So, when's the wedding?" He asked calmly.

"In eight weeks," Kira said in surprise, fully expecting Dr. O to give her a lecture about living her life, and not becoming tied down to soon.

"Eight Weeks!!" Conner exclaimed.

"Kira! That's way too soon, you just got engaged!" Ethan chimed in.

"Kira, think about this, is this what you really want?" Trent asked calmly, knowing the best way to reach Kira was to make her think.

"Yes!" Kira exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "This is what I want! I love him, he loves me; we want to get married when my school break starts so we can have a honeymoon while I'm not in classes." She was close to hysterics about why her friends were so adamant about her not being with Caleb.

Hayley got up and put her arms around Kira, "Calm down," she said softly. "What date is the wedding? I assume we're invited," she said trying keep Kira from flipping out completely.

"Of course you guys are invited, you're my family," Kira said hugging Hayley back. She pulled away from her slightly and regained her composure. "It's July 19th," she said taking a deep breath. "You guys are going to be there right?"

Conner held his hands up, "Not me," he said shaking his head.

"I'm with Conner," Ethan replied with a sigh.

"Kira, you can't do this," Trent said standing up.

"Guys… come on," Tommy began.

"What?" Kira asked, looking as if somebody had smacked her in the face. They can't be serious, she thought in a panic. They wouldn't do this to me.

"I'm not going to sit back and watch you throw your life away with that asshole," Trent said, catching her eyes. "If you're going to get married to him, you're doing it without me." He turned around and headed out the door.

"I'm sorry Kira, but I can't support you on this one," Ethan said with a sigh, getting to his feet and following Trent out the door.

"Ditto," Conner said shaking his head again. "Kira, you're making a huge mistake," he said over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Kira watched them leave, as the door slid shut after Conner left she lost it completely, breaking down into tears.

_End Flashback_

"Kira" Tori said touching her arm. "I think Talee is hungry," she said hoping to jostle Kira out of her daydream.

"Wha?" Kira shook her head, wiping at her eyes, and looked in the rearview mirror of her car. Sure enough, Tabitha Lee was making her demands for a bottle known loud and clear. "Tori, the bottle is in the diaper bag, do you think you can take care of her till we get there, it's only about another two minutes down the highway to our exit, and I'd hate to stop now, the movers probably have already dropped off the Storage Pod," she said with a sigh.

"No prob, Kira" Tori said twisting around in the seat so she could get to the diaper bag. "Hold your horses Ms. Talee, I'm getting the bottle as fast as I can," she said with a laugh.

"Thank you so much Tori," Kira sighed in relief and continued the drive.

* * *

"Hey, what's that?" Adam asked, pointing with his beer towards the giant white storage carton in the driveway of the house next door.

"Oooh, it's a storage carton" Kim said happily. "Jason! Somebody finally bought the house next door. We're getting new neighbors!" Kim yelled into the house.

Jason came out the front door with a beer for himself, and a wine cooler for his wife, "Great, hopefully they will be nicer than the jerks that moved out," he said as he took a seat next to Kim.

"Still doesn't answer my question guys. Okay, it's a storage carton, what's in it?" Adam asked, and then smacked his forehead. "I've been hanging around Rocky too much, forgive me," he said with a laugh.

"I was going to say, that is totally not like you Mr. Park," Kim said with a giggle. "Oooh the car is pulling up. It's two girls" she said with a squeal of excitement.

"Great, more girls," Jason said under his breath, as Adam snickered, nearly choking on his beer.

"You shut up Jason Lee Scott, there are no girls around here that aren't old fuddy duddies" Kim scolded him. "And you stop laughing too Mr. Park," she threatened. She watched the girls get out of the car, and let out another squeal of excitement. "Ooh Jase! One of them has a baby!" She got up and hopped down the steps.

"Kim! Where are you going?" Jason asked, his eyes getting wide. Not even two minutes had gone by, and his wife was off and running. This was not a good thing in his book.

"To introduce myself to the neighbors," Kim said waving a hand back at the boys as she headed across the yard.

Tori was the first to notice the woman, who appeared to be in her late 20's at the most and she tapped Kira's shoulder. "Incoming" she whispered, heading around to the front of the storage pod to open it up.

Kira stood up from where she was bent over the car, Tabitha Lee in her arms sucking on a bottle, and smiled at the woman walking up to her. "Umm, hi" she said softly. She looks so familiar, Kira thought to herself, where do I know her from.

"Aww, she's adorable!" Kim squealed, and then caught herself. "Ooh, I'm sorry, I'm Kimberly Scott, my husband, and I live next door. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Thanks," Kira said with a soft laugh. "I'm Kira Sutton, this is my daughter, Tabitha Lee," she said shifting her daughter in her arms. "But we call her Talee for short."

"Talee, that is a cute nickname," Kim replied, looking down at Talee. "She's so cute, and she looks like you too," she noted.

Kira looked down at her daughter and let out a smile, and a soft sigh, "Yeah, that's what everyone says."

"Uhh, Kira! A little help here please," Tori's voice was muffed from inside the storage pod. "I think I'm stuck," she complained.

Kira laughed, "Hold on Tori, I've got to find a place to set up the playpen and get Talee into it."

"Ooh don't worry," Kim said turning around to face her place. "Jason!! Adam!! Come here!" She yelled, waving the boys over.

"Ut-oh," Jason said putting down his beer. "You know what this means right?"

Adam nodded, "We just got drafted for moving duty," he said with a sigh, getting up and following Jason over to the driveway.

Kim smiled, "Kira Sutton, this is my husband, Jason Scott, and our friend Adam Park. The boys will help your friend out of the pod and help you guys move in, so you won't have to worry so much about little Talee there."

"We will?" Jason asked, making an 'oomph' sound as Adam elbowed him. "I mean, we will" he said with a nod, heading over to the storage pod to get Tori out of it.

Kira smiled, "Nice to meet you all," she said softly, a bit shyly.

Adam smiled watching her demure away from looking up at them. "You have a gorgeous daughter," he said looking down at Talee, then up at Kira. "She looks just like you," he added meeting Kira's gaze when she looked up at them, and giving her his trademark smile.

"Thanks," Kira smiled, feeling her cheeks head up slightly. Knock it off, she scolded herself. You don't need anybody right now, look what you just went through.

"You're welcome," Adam said before heading off to the storage pod, where from the sounds of it, Jason was having a hard time dislodging Tori from where she'd gotten stuck at.

Kim looked between Adam and Kira, watching their expressions and she grinned, this is gonna be fun, she thought to herself as she cooed over Kira's daughter.

* * *

**Author's Note2:** Well there you have it folks. Chapter 1. We'll learn more about Kira's life after marrige as we continue on with the story. Wow, I sounded like some narrator or something. 


	2. Touche

**Author's Note:** My sincere apologies in the delay of this chapter. The timeline of this story has undergone a drastic change. The name has changed, just about everything but the back story and the basic plot of this story has changed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The next morning, Jason and Adam were relaxing in the back yard, taking a break after a vigorous morning sparing session. Jason looked up at the cloudless sky, "Ya know, you need to come around more often; I haven't gotten a workout like that in awhile. Kim's good, but you know how I am."

Adam laughed, "Yeah, you still go easy on her, which inevitably pisses her off, so she ditches technique and just pounds on you, which eventually leads to the bedroom," he replied rolling his eyes and ducking the towel Jason launched at him. "What? Tell me I'm wrong," he challenged.

"I cannot tell a lie," Jason replied, causing them both to crack up into laughter. "Seriously though, it's nice to have you and the rest of the gang drop by, kinda like old times," he said with a smile.

"Except now-a-days, we congregate on the porch with beer, rather than at The Juice Bar with smoothies," Adam replied with a smirk.

"Too true my friend, too true," Jason agreed. As they continued to lazy about, soaking up the morning sun, they began to hear some sort of commotion on the other side of the fence. Jason's ears perked up at the familiar cries of a 'battle'. "Wonder what's going on over there?" He pondered, curiosity beginning to eat at him.

Adam tilted his head to the side, "Hmm… either they are sparing, or trying to beat the hell out of each other," he paused and grinned, "wanna find out?"

"Well," Jason smiled, "only because we're concerned, of course."

"Of course, not because it's fun to watch two women fight," Adam retorted.

"Married, remember?" Jason reminded him.

"Yeah, but you're not dead," Adam replied.

"Touché," Jason laughed, jumping up and heading towards the tall, wooden privacy fence.

* * *

Kira and Tori were in the back yard, fiercely sparing, a battle that to Kira, brought back memories of their first match, when Tori was under Lothor's spell. "You are so going down," Kira said rushing at her; then trying to sweep her legs out from under her.

"That's what you said last time, remember what happened then?" Tori asked, easily jumping over Kira's leg and launching into a combination of kicks and punches that Kira was barely able to avoid.

"You cheated last time, you threw me into the lake," Kira grumbled and flipped back to avoid the attack.

"You didn't say I couldn't use…" she looked up and saw Jason and Adam watching them and stopped. Wow, almost gave that away, she thought to herself. She relaxed her stance and smiled at the guys, "Morning boys," she said with a wave.

"Morning girls," Adam called back, waving in return. "Morning sparing session, or did she piss you off Kira?" he asked, a cheesy grin on his face to show he was kidding.

"Yup, she put my dishes away in the wrong cupboard," Kira joked, and then stretched, popping her back.

"Did not," Tori said, pushing at Kira playfully. "Don't listen to her; she's just happy that I stopped before she lost horribly."

"Evil!" Kira exclaimed, jumping at her, catching her off-guard and causing them both to tumble onto the ground. Tabitha Lee watched on in her playpen, giggling happily at the action that was going on in front of her.

"Well, your technique is a bit lacking," Jason felt compelled to point out. "Nothing that a bit of practice can't fix," he added quickly as both girls looked up at him.

"Which one of us were you talking about?" Kira asked, brushing herself off as she stood up, and helped Tori to her feet.

"You," Jason replied.

"Ooh, I know, my training was rushed," Kira shrugged. Not to mention most of the abilities came with the suit, she added to herself.

"If you ever want to work on it, I can help you," Jason said with a smile.

"Excellent! I didn't have anyone to spar with in New York, Caleb didn't want me to practice," Kira said happily.

"Caleb was an ass," Tori mumbled.

"Hush," Kira retorted.

"So what about my technique?" Tori asked, returning to the subject at hand.

Adam smiled, "You've had traditional training, you're amazing," he said hoping easily over the fence. He ignored Jason's mutter of 'show off' and walked over to the girls. "Where did you train?"

"Back home, in California," Tori replied. "Wanna go a round?" She asked a grin on her face.

"Gladly," Adam replied, eager to see how good her training actually was.

"Easy Adam, she could whip your butt," Jason said with a smirk.

Adam laughed, "I know," he said taking his stance in front of her. "Let's do it," he said with a smile.

Tori gave her reply by rushing forward, dealing out a flurry of fists, all of which Adam was able to block. Adam grabbed her arm and tried to sweep her legs out from under her, but Tori was able to jump over his leg, dropping her stance and using Adam's momentum to turn him over her shoulder.

"Wow," Kira breathed, watching the match. "Adam's good," she murmured softly.

"Yeah, he is," Jason agreed, "but your friend Tori is too, I think this is going to end in a draw," he mused. "So, I noticed you're telegraphing your side kick, you always drop your shoulder on the left side right before you lash out, want to work on it?"

"Sure," Kira said with a smile.

"Okay, so, this" Jason paused to show her what she was doing, "is what you have been doing and this," he showed her the correct way, "is what you should be doing. Don't drop your shoulder, it gives off a big old signal saying, 'I'm going to attack from the other side'."

"Got it," Kira said and tried it. "Well? It didn't feel any different," she said making a face.

"That's because it wasn't any different, you still dropped your shoulder," Jason replied, laughing at Talee's emphatic squeal, "Talee agrees with me," he added with a grin.

"No comments from the peanut gallery," Kira bend down in front of the playpen. "Someday you'll learn how to do this; then I can critique you, mama's rights," she said, laughing as Tabitha Lee squealed at her and smacked the side of the playpen. "Don't talk back, you're too young," she said standing up and heading back over to Jason, "Okay, let's try this again."

* * *

Kim came out of the house after she was finished with the laundry, "Jason! Ada… hey, where did they go," she said putting her hands on her hips. "Jason Lee Scott!! Adam Lucas Park! Where are you?"

"Ut-oh, busted," Adam snickered, shooting a look at Jason. "The wife is looking for you," he teased.

"I'm so gonna tell her you called her 'the wife'," Jason retorted.

"Besides," Kira added from where she was feeding Talee a bottle, "Wasn't it your name she yelled too, Mr. Adam Lucas Park?"

"Jason! Adam!"

"We're over in Kira's yard honey!" Jason yelled towards his house.

Kim's head popped up over the fence, "hey guys, what's going on? Why didn't anybody tell me there was a party going on?" She asked, walking over to the tree, pulling herself up in it and climbing over the fence, lowering herself down the other side.

"Well, you were busy," Jason said walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Meaning he didn't think of it," Adam 'translated' to the girls.

"Right," Kim said rolling her eyes, but letting herself be hugged none the less. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Adam getting his ass kicked by Tori," Jason replied, kissing her cheek.

"I did NOT!"

"Acutally, you did," Kira replied, looking down to hide her grin.

"How would you know? You were practicing with Jason," Adam retorted.

"She might have been practicing with me, but she _always _kept one eye on you," Jason put in, cracking up at the blushes that graced both their cheeks.

"I was watching Tori," Kira demurred.

"Sure you were," Tori remarked, snickering at the death glare Kira shot her way.

"How come I always miss all the fun," Kim complained with a sigh, leaning against Jason's chests.

"Because you're husband is old and forgetful?" Adam asked, readying himself to run incase Jason came after him.

"You're not that much younger than me Park, remember that," Jason remarked, content with just holding onto his wife at the moment.

"I've been trying to forget," Adam replied with a sigh.

"Oh please, like you guys are that much older than we are," Kira scoffed. "You can't be much older than 25," she added.

"Oooh, I love her," Kim said with a laugh.

"How old _are _you guys anyway?" Tori asked curiously. It had been bugging her all morning, she knew they were older than she and Kira, but they couldn't be _that _much older than them.

Jason smiled, "I'll be 29 in October," he replied with a smile.

"Which mean's he's gonna be thirty soon," Adam added.

"Bro, you're gonna be 29 in March, you hardly have room to talk," Jason retorted.

"Yeah, but then YOU will be turning thirty," Adam replied.

"Stop pickin' on my husband," Kim scolded Adam playfully. "I'm 28 too, my birthday is Valentine's Day," she said with a smile.

"That is so cool," Tori said with a laugh. "You make him give you double the presents right?"

"Of course," Kim replied with a laugh. "I wouldn't be fulfilling my duties as a girl if I didn't," she joked, leaning up to kiss Jason's cheek.

"Killer," Tori said with a laugh, looking over at Kira, who was rocking a now sleeping Talee and sighed, "That is so adorable."

Kim giggled, "It is, Jase… when are WE gonna start having kids?" She looked up at Jason, gauging the look on his face.

"I… uh… I…" Jason stuttered stepping back from Kim. "Hey Adam, didn't we… weren't we… we're going to the hardware store, be back later honey!" Jason called, literally dragging Adam out of Kira's back yard.

"Works every time," Kim said with a laugh, causing the girls to break out into laughter. "Now I can go sun myself in peace, I'll see you girls later okay?"

"Yup, bye Kim," Kira said with a smile, as she headed into the house to lay Talee down, Tori trailing in behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note2:** Hope you're still with me, let me know what you like, dislike about this story, I'll appreciate it more than I can express.


	3. GoodBye

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated. Major writers block and a hella lotta school work take its toll on you. Anyway, here is a long awaited update. I hope you enjoy, and thank all of you so much for reading. It's a pleasure to read all your reviews.

Kira hugged Tori tightly, "I'm going to miss you," she said softly, trying not to cry. This was it, after Tori left, she'd be completely on her own down here with Talee.

"Oooh Kira don't cry! I'll start crying and we'll both be a mess," Tori said hugging her back tightly. "I'll come see you over winter break at the academy okay? Or maybe…" she paused, "maybe you'll come home?"

"Tori… please," Kira sighed.

"I know, I know, I just wish you weren't doing this alone," Tori said with a sigh, kissing her cheek. "I gotta go Ptera… you'll be okay here, I know it" she said with a smile.

"Be safe Tor, call me when you get back to Blue Bay Harbor okay," Kira said as they walked into the back yard.

"You know it," Tori replied, and in the blink of an eye she was gone in a streak of blue, bouncing out of the yard and away from Kira's.

Kira walked back out onto the front porch where Talee was sleeping in her playpen and sat down next to it. "It's just you and me now kiddo, but we're not exactly strangers to that, are we."

_Flashback_

"You're almost fully dilated Kira, it's nearly time," the doctor told her after a particularly hard contraction had eased up. "Is your husband coming?"

Kira nodded, "Yes," she said a bit breathlessly. "He said he was on his way," she said taking a few deep breathes. "He should be here any moment," she said closing her eyes and gasping. "Oooh, ow! Ow! Ow!" She yelled, another contraction starting.

"You're doing great Kira, just keep pushing," her doctor said encouragingly.

"Oooh, I don't know…I don't think…" Kira gasped, the pain radiating through her took her breath away.

"Don't think honey, just concentrate on pushing, it's almost over, the baby is crowning," the doctor said leaning down over her. "One more big push Kira… you can do it."

Suddenly Kira felt something akin to a physical pop, and she collapsed back against the bed. "It's a girl," the doctor said with a smile, a crying infant in his hands as he stood up. "You did wonderful Kira," he said as the nurse cut the umbilical cord.

Kira lifted her head up slightly, tears streaming down her cheeks, she had done it. She made it through the seemingly endless pain of labor. "Can I hold her?" she asked, struggling to sit up some.

"Of course," the doctor said once the baby girl was wrapped up in a blanket. He walked over and handed her to Kira. "She's beautiful," he said stepping back as Kira cradled the little girl in her arms.

"My beautiful baby girl," Kira said staring down at her tiny little girl. "Tabitha Lee," she said placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

_End Flashback_

"Kira, are you alright?" Kim asked walking up to her. She wasn't going to interrupt her until she saw the tearstains on Kira's cheeks.

Kira's head snapped up and she looked up, meeting Kim's brown eyes that were full of concern, "I'm fine," she said wiping her eyes. "I was just thinking about the day Talee was born," she smiled softly, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Kim sat down next to her, over the last week she'd taken to Kira, as if she were her younger sister. "Was it hard for you? I've heard stories about first time births," she said putting an arm around her.

"I didn't think it would ever end, it hurt so badly. I didn't want the drugs though, I was determined to go through it naturally," Kira looked over at Kim, "I don't recommend it if you can't handle pain," she added with a soft smile.

"You went through that without drugs? You are a braver woman than I am," Kim said with a laugh. "I don't think I could do that."

Kira laughed softly, "You never know till you try," she replied wiping at her eyes. "That wasn't the worst part though, the worst part was Caleb didn't show up," she said closing her eyes again, trying to shake the feelings of hurt and betrayal out of her system.

"Wait… Caleb, your husband," Kim said in shock, "he didn't show up for the birth of your child. Please tell me you're kidding," she said in disbelief. How could anyone be so cruel, and to their own wife, she thought to herself, a frown settling on her features.

"I wish," Kira said running a hand through her hair once again, "He didn't show up, and when I got home, he took off," she choked up slightly, covering her eyes with her hands to calm herself down. "Left me with divorce papers, the bastard."

"What an asshole" Kim said hotly, pulling Kira into tight hug. "Well, good riddance to bad rubbish, you don't need him."

"I know," Kira said readily accepting Kim's embrace. She was so comfortable with Kim, she didn't understand why; it was as if they had a common bond of some sort. "All I need is my baby girl," she said with a smile.

"And your friends," Kim added with a smile of her own, releasing Kira from her embrace. "You've got Tori, who seems like a good friend to you…"

"The best," Kira interrupted wiping at her eyes again.

"Exactly! Plus I have the feeling we're going to be good friends too, I feel like I know you," Kim said looking over at Talee, who had awoken from her nap and was staring up at the two of them. "Ooh, somebody's awake," she said with a soft laugh.

Kira looked down, "Oooh my baby girl woke up huh, come here sweetheart," she said as she lifted Tabitha out of the playpen. She looked over at Kim, "I'm going to go fix her a bottle; you want to come in? I can always use the company."

"What are friends for," Kim said happily, following Kira into the house.

"So, what do you think of our new neighbor?" Jason asked Adam as he watched Adam finish packing up the last of his things. His vacation was at an end and he was leaving that evening, taking a flight back up to Canada where he was working as a stuntman for a film.

"Now that's a loaded question," Adam replied, looking up at him after he'd zipped his suitcase shut.

"You gonna give me a loaded answer bro?" Jason replied with a smirk.

"She seems pretty cool. She's strong too, I think if you work with her, she'll be up to Kim's level in no time at all," Adam said setting his suitcase on the floor and leaning against the wall next to the bed. What exactly are you looking for Jase, he pondered to himself. It's not like I'm going to outright admit that I think she's gorgeous.

"Yeah, she's eager to learn too. You think she's pretty?" Jason asked, cocking an eyebrow in his direction.

"Don't you?" Adam retorted, fighting down the blushes that threatened to creep up on his cheeks. He never could kick the habit of blushing when he thought about certain things, and beautiful women were definitely a topic that set him blushing.

"A round about answer, but an answer none the less," Jason said with a laugh. "So, when do you think you'll be back down our way? How's your shooting schedule?" He asked, following Adam as he took his bags out onto the porch.

"It's pretty hectic up into July, but then I'm free. I'll probably swing by and see you guys on my way back home, if you don't mind," Adam replied looking back at him.

Now that answer took Jason by surprise, usually when Adam was finished filming, the first thing he did was head back to his place, then to see his parents. I wonder why he's swinging by here again, he thought to himself. Betcha she's about 5 foot 1 and lives next door. "You know we don't mind, just call and give us a heads up," Jason said patting him on the back.

Just then Kim and Kira were coming out of Kira's house, Talee firmly settled in her mama's arms. "Jase! Adam!" Kim waved, heading over towards them. "You getting ready to head out?" Kim asked Adam, leaning over to give him a hug.

"Yeah, but you'll probably see me again after filming wraps up," Adam said with a smile, hugging her back.

"Oh really?" Kim asked, giving Adam a knowing look, causing his cheeks to heat up again. "Well, you know you're always welcome," she said flippantly.

Kira looked over at him and smiled, "It was nice meeting you Adam. Thanks for the help moving Tabitha and I in," she said leaning over to give him a half hug, still clutching Talee to her shoulder.

"The pleasure was all mine," Adam said returning the hug. "I'll see you next time I'm down this way," he said with a smile.

Kira fervently ignored the tingling sensation that that statement caused, she licked her lips and nodded. "Sounds like a plan," she said trying to sound nonchalant and hoping she came across that way. "Have a safe trip."

"Thanks," Adam replied, looking down the street just as the taxi turned the corner, "Well, I'm off, Jase, I'll call you when I land in Toronto, Kim, keep him on his toes," he said with a smirk, ducking the mock-blow aimed as his head by Jason. "Bye Kira, bye Talee," he said seeing the lil' girl turn her head his way.

"Later Bro," Jase said with a nod, wrapping his arms around Kim as Adam headed for the taxi. "Ya know," he whispered to his wife, "I think Adam likes Kira."

Kim watched Adam head out, watching Kira who was all but staring at him as he left, "I think she likes him too" she murmured in reply, turning her head to kiss Jason's cheek. "I do know," she said in a normal voice, "that I am quite fond of you Mr. Scott."

"And I you, Mrs. Scott," Jason replied kissing her softly.

"You guys are so adorable," Kira said with a wistful sigh. She smiled at the two, "I'm gonna head back home, I'll see you later." She laughed as the two were so caught up in each other they didn't even hear her. "_That_, is what I want," she said softly as she headed back to her house.


	4. Be Good

**Author's Note:** So… long awaited update time. Diva, this one is dedicated to you and your encouraging -read insistent nagging j/k- me to update.

* * *

Kira sifted through the paperwork on her desk and sighed. She was glad she had this week to prep before MyNDi records really started to get busy. She had been tapped by her college friend Robby, to be his A & R rep in the independent record label he started here in Florida. It had actually been a compromise job, since he had wanted to sign her, but she refused since she had an infant to take care of. Robby had told her since she wouldn't sign with him; he at least had to have her ear for talent and songwriting ability.

She looked out the window and sighed, it was a miserable, dreary, and raining. Reminds of me of my wedding day, she thought to herself as she rested her head on her hand and stared out into the drizzle.

"Kira," Hayley knocked on the dressing room door and slipped inside. She stopped and just stared at her. "Wow… you… umm… you look…" she trailed off.

"I look like a marshmallow!" Kira exclaimed sitting down on the open back chair.

"What happened to that dress you emailed me pictures of? The cream chiffon with the pale yellow trim along the bottom," Hayley walked over and put her hands on Kira's shoulder.

"Caleb said that you only get married once, so I should go all out," Kira replied with a sigh. "He said I look like a princess in this dress, his princess," she added looking at Hayley through the mirror.

Hayley's reflection smiled back at her. "You do…I mean you look like a princess… you just don't look like..."

"Me," Kira stood up, "I don't look like Kira Ford anymore," she turned around to face Hayley, "I'm not Kira Ford anymore, I'm the future Mrs. Caleb Sutton," she put a smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Thanks Hayley," Kira fought the tears that were threatening. "Umm, did Dr. O talk to the guys?" She asked tentatively; slightly afraid of the answer, hoping for one answer, fearing the other.

Hayley bit her lip, "They still wouldn't come Kira, I'm sorry," she said softly. She saw Kira's face fall, "I'm sorry hon, they just need time to accept this. They'll come around, you'll see," she reassured Kira firmly.

Kira nodded and straightened up her back slightly, "I need to finish getting ready," she said taking a deep breath. "Thanks for coming back here Hayley, it means everything to me," she said honestly.

Hayley nodded and backed up to the door, "Kira, know that no matter what, Tommy and I will be there for you." She headed out the door and sighed once outside.

"K, you've got a Kimberly Scott here to see you, can I send her up?" The receptionist asked.

"Oh… yeah, send her up," Kira told her, then pulled out her mirror, to make sure she hadn't started crying again, like she did last time. Buck up, she thought to herself.

Kim knocked on Kira's office door and opened, "Wow, you have your own office and everything," she said with a warm smile. She noticed immediately that something was bothering her young friend, but didn't want to pry.

"Yeah, I need it, I don't want to bother anybody listening to crappy demo after crappy demo," Kira laughed softly. "So, what brings you by Kim?"

"Well, our friend Zack is coming into town for the weekend, he wants to hit some of the clubs, and Jase and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us," Kim said taking a seat in one of the comfy chairs in Kira's office.

Kira smiled, and she let out a soft laugh, "What a coincidence, my boss was just telling me I needed to get out more. He said he was going to take Talee for me Friday night and that come hell or high water I'd better go out and have some fun or he'd 'kick my ass'," she said making air quotes. "As if he could hurt a fly," she added with a chuckle.

Kim laughed heartily at that, "Well, you haven't gotten out of the house since you moved in, so I'm inclined to agree with him. Would you like to come out with us? Zack's always up for fun, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Kira nodded, "I'd love to. I do miss going out, I haven't been out to a club since I started showing," she replied, "thanks for offering Kim."

"What are friends for," Kim replied as she looked at her watch, "Wow, I gotta jet; stop over once you get home. We'll gossip while Jason is at class." She headed for the door and winked, "Don't work to hard."

Kira laughed as Kim left the office, she was feeling ten times better now.

* * *

The weekend had finally arrived, and Kira didn't know what to do with herself. True to his word, Robby had picked up Talee, telling Kira she could come get her tomorrow morning. As he was Talee's godfather, she knew Talee was in good hands, but it still felt weird not having her around. She finally realized she had to do something or she was going to go out of her mind, so she brought her classic car out of the garage to give it a good washing. So caught up in washing her baby, she didn't even noticed the black SUV that pulled up in Jason and Kim's driveway.

Zack parked the Range Rover in Jason's driveway and hoped out, eager to see his friends. As he walked around the vehicle, his attention strayed to what was happening next door. As Kira leaned over the hood to wash it, he leaned against the side of his SUV and was content to just take in the sight before him.

Jason stuck his head out the front door, wondering what was taking Zack so long to get his things out of the back and smirked when he saw where Zack's attention wandered to. He walked up to Zack and tapped his shoulder, causing him to start, "What are you looking at, the car or the girl?" He whispered softly, amusement coloring his tone.

"You mean I have to pick one?" Zack remarked. He looked over at Jason and grinned, "How can I pick between a classic 69' GTO convertible, and that sexy ass?" He smacked Jason's arm, "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Because I know you," Jason replied smacking him back. "That's Kira, she moved in about a month ago. She's coming out with us tonight, if you don't mind," he added, thinking to himself, like Zack would _ever _mind a pretty girl accompanying him.

"You seriously thought I'd object?" Zack asked, echoing Jason's thoughts. "So you gonna introduce me to your neighbor?" He crossed his arms and looked at Jason expectantly.

"I haven't had a chance to warn her about you yet," Jason teased as he crossed over to Kira's driveway.

Kira had just finished drying off her car when she saw Jason approaching with an energetic looking black man. I wonder if that's the Zack that Kim was talking about, she thought as she tossed the last rag into her bucket. "Hey Jase," she said with a smile as she wiped at the damp strands of hair that were attempting to cling to her face.

Jason nodded, "Hey Kira," he responded with a smile. "I thought I'd come over and introduce you to our friend. This is…"

"Zachary Taylor, it is a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman such as yourself," Zack interrupted as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. He looked up at her and gave her a charming grin and winked.

Kira couldn't help it, she rolled her eyes and laughed, "I bet you say that to all the ladies," she teased as he let go of her hand.

Zack gasped and brought a hand to his heart, "Ouch…" he laughed whole-heartedly.

"Well, she figured you out alright," a voice came from behind them, causing Jase and Zack to spin around. Kim was standing there, hands on her hips. "Zachary Taylor, not even here five minutes and you're already charming the ladies. You haven't even given me a hug yet," she exclaimed in mock anger.

Zack ran over to her and picked her up, spinning her around a few times before hugging her tightly, "Hey lil' sis, why didn't you tell me about the hottie next door?" He whispered as he set her down.

Kim smacked his arm and narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't you get any ideas, I know how you operate mister," she threatened in a low voice. "You better be good this weekend."

"You are no fun," Zack pouted as he let her go. "So… when are we going party like the rock stars that we are?" he asked, doing a little freestyle dance in the front yard.

Kim sighed and shook her head, "Some things never change," she said with soft chuckle. "Zack, we all still need to get ready, you _just_ got here," she reminded him.

"Great, with _two _girls that need to get all dolled up, it will be tomorrow before we get out to the clubs," Zack stage-whispered to Jason. He moved off to the side a bit, he had a feeling he was going to be running very shortly.

Kim gasped, "Kira! Did you hear that?" She exclaimed crossing her arms and glaring at Zack menacingly.

"Oooh he did _not _just say that," Kira narrowed her own eyes at Zack and began to move towards him.

Zack looked between Kim and Kira, "I… umm, yeah, bye!" He waved before taking off for Kim and Jason's, Kim and Kira hot on his heels "Jaaaaaaaaaaaaassssoooonnn!!!" He yelped seeing that the girls were right behind him.

"You are so on your own this time bro!" Jason called after him, heading towards the house nonchalantly. He chuckled when he heard Zack's high-pitched yelps, the girls must have caught him, he thought to himself as he headed inside, hoping to get a glimpse of the carnage.

* * *

**Author's Note2:** I busted through the blockage on this chapter and finally got it out, even if it did come out a little differently than I planned. The club scene didn't make it into the chapter. Now, I'm not planning to include their club experience, but if anybody would like to see what happened, I was thinking of writing a little one-shot about it, Sort of a 'deleted scene' from the story. What do you think? Thanks in advance if you decided to drop a review. 


	5. TellKiraIsaidhi

**Author's Note:** Well I broke through a block and massive distractions to get an update out. It's sort of an interlude before the next chapter. We'll call this chapter 4.5. I couldn't _not_ include this in the story, and it didn't seem to fit with where the next chapter is going, so it gets its own little mini-chapter. **Also**… this story has been nominated at the 'What A Character' awards for a few awards, along with some wonderful other stories. Voting starts soon, remember to vote for your favorites!!

"Jason! Get the phone!" Kim yelled from her perch atop a ladder in the middle of the living room. She was putting up new border in their living room. "Jason!!"

"I got it!" Jason yelled grabbing the cordless phone off its cradle in the kitchen. A quick glance at the caller ID made him smile as he answered, "Hey man, what's up? How's shooting going?"

Adam groaned as a response to the latter question, "It's going, painfully, but going. I'm working with a crew of morons," he with a sigh. "How are things down in sunny Florida?"

"Way too sunny when you have a hangover," Jason responded with a laugh. "Zack's in town, so you know what that means."

"You have fun?"

"Definitely, Kim made Kira come out with us, and you know Zack…" Jason trailed off, just waiting for the reaction to that statement. I'm dangling the worm on a hook little fishy, he thought to himself, are you going to bite or not?

"Yeah… I know Zack," Adam cause himself from nearly growling at the thought of Zack flirting it up with Kira. "Charming as ever, the ladies love him," Adam forced himself to be charitable towards his predecessor.

"Not all of them, much to Zack's despair. He pulled just about every trick out of his bag for Kira, and was rebuffed at every turn," Jason said with a chuckle, since Zack's attempts a getting some action with Kira had been a source of amusement to both he and Kim the night prior.

"Really?" Adam's tone conveyed a mix of relief and amusement that Kira hadn't given in to Zack's charms.

"You should have been there my friend," Jason said with a snicker. "After leaving the club we hit this karaoke bar, since you know Kim and Zack love that kinda stuff, and apparently Kira does too…" he trailed off, wanting to build suspense as to the goings on at the bar.

"Come on man, don't keep me hangin' like that," Adam said after a few moments, "What happened?" He half asked, half exclaimed.

"Zack tried to steal a kiss, and right as he attempted it, they called Kira's name up to sing…" Jason trailed off again, chuckling to himself; sometimes Adam was just too easy to mess with.

"And? Come on Jase, stop being all dramatic and just spit it out!" Adam groaned. "You are worse than Kim sometimes, I swear man."

"Anyway…" Jason ignored Adam's last comment, "The song she sang, was 'U and Ur Hand' by Pink," he stopped to laugh a bit and wait for Adam's laughter to die down some so he could finish. "She sang it directly to Zack man… it was classic. The look on his face," Jason started laughing again.

"Oh damn… I can picture it," Adam replied through laughter. He almost felt sympathy for Zack, almost. "How'd he respond to that?"

"Typical Zack fashion, once she got back to the table, he spend the rest of the night chasing skirts, and making out with his hand when he was at the table, which was really freakin' funny," Jason said, still laughing. "He had us all rollin' by last call."

"I can imagine," Adam tried to quell the laughter that the mental image of Zack making out with his hand was tending to induce. "Kira have fun?" He asked once they were both calmed down.

"Yeah she did, her and Kim have hit it off something fierce, they're a lot alike, which scares me man, one Kim in this world is enough," he said after making sure his wife was out of earshot.

"I'm so going to tell her you said that," Adam replied with a snicker.

"I'll tell Kira you've been asking about her," Jason retorted, a snicker of his own.

"You wouldn't…"

"So, we have a deal?" Jason asked after a moment of silence.

"Deal…" Adam grumbled, muttering under his breath about 'red bastards' and 'not evil anymore my ass'.

"Aight bro, I gotta go. We're taking Zack out for lunch here as soon as he regains consciousness. Take care and stay safe man…"

"Have fun… umm… tellKiraIsaidhi" Adam said quickly, hanging up before he could recant and tell Jason not to tell her, since he'd do it anyway. He didn't know what it was about her, but he wanted to get to know her more, her and that adorable little girl who had her mama's smile.

Jason looked at the phone for a few minutes after Adam hang up, deciphering that slur of words that came out of his mouth. He chuckled, Adam is so jonesin' for her, he thought to himself as he headed into the living room to relay what Adam had said to Kim.


	6. Secret's Out1

**Author's Note:** I'm beginning every one of these updates with apologies about the delay; it's beginning to be a trend. Real life has been hell, a lot of family illnesses, and school totally kicked my ass. But summer is here, and my load is lighter, so I will attempt to update on a regular basis. Now, on with the story.

Kira shouldered the phone as she picked Talee up to feed her a bottle, "Kim's been really great Tori, there's just something about her that I can relate to. But it's so weird… last week her friend Zack was up…"

"I remember you talking about him," Tori said as she thumbed through the pictures Kira had sent of her and the baby. "These pics are so adorable," she had to add.

"Thanks, aren't they," Kira laughed, "Anyway… so we had a fire in their backyard the last night he was here, and they were singing, it was this song that Kim wrote in high school, it's a beautiful song. But I sware on my life Tor… I've heard it before."

"What?"

"I know!" Kira exclaimed. "I even told her that, and she said that was impossible because the there are only 11 people in existence that have a copy of that song on cassette, including herself. So how could I have heard it?"

"Maybe you know one of those 11 people," Tori had to suggest, it was a possibility.

"How? The only people I know around her age are Dr. O and Hayley, and what are the odds that one of them would know Kim? There's no way," Kira stated firmly. It was impossible to think that her life now could ever be connected to her life as a ranger.

"True… that is pretty coincidental that you would just happen to move next door to someone that Dr. Oliver knows on a personal basis…" she paused, "That would be really freaky," she added with a shiver.

"Anway… it's weird, that and I just feel like I know her from somewhere, it's driving me crazy," Kira said as she shifted Talee to burp her. "So how are things in California?"

"Crazy as ever, the new students are as clumsy as I was, hapless as ever," Tori laughed. "At least I know none of them will ever get chosen to be rangers in the near future, I'd fear for the world's safety if it was the case."

"I'm sure the same thing could have been said about you," Kira pointed out while trying not to laugh.

"Maybe… oh!" she exclaimed suddenly remembering what she'd wanted to say before the thoughts of her students crept up, "Dustin's been asking about you, he knows you still talk to me and he's been trying to eek out where you're 'hiding'," Tori groaned. "Do you have any idea how persistent he is?"

"Don't tell," Kira nearly whined. "Not yet anyway, maybe once I'm settled in here," she said thoughtfully.

"I won't tell, I promise…" she said just as Dustin walked in. "Oooh who are you…" he saw the pictures. "Baby pictures!" he cried and snagged the pictures away from Tori before she could react.

"Dustin! Give those back," Tori dropped the phone and jumped after him.

"Tori?" Kira called from the other end, wanting to know what was going on. 

"Who's ba…" he trailed off at the picture of Kira holding Talee, "Kira's baby! Kira has a baby! Dude! That's like… Dude!" He exclaimed. "Dude!" He ran around the ninja ops, keeping away from Tori. "When'd she have a baby?"

"Dustin! Gives those back!" Tori cried chasing him around futilely. "I'm not telling you!"

"You kept it a secret! My fellow yellow had a future yellow and you kept it from me! Dude! Not cool Tor," he said continuing to flip through the pictures till he got to the envelope, he stopped, causing Tori to run right into his back and fall to the floor.

"Dustin!" She yelped as she hit the floor. "You…" she trailed off, glaring at him.

"She's in Florida! Dude!" Dustin dropped the pictures and ran out of ninja Ops.

"Dustin! Don't you dare!" Tori followed him in vain, for she saw the streak of yellow bouncing off into the distance as she excited the academy. "Dammit," she ran back inside and grabbed the phone. "Kira… I hate to say this…"

Kira groaned, "Oh no… what hap…" she trailed off when she heard a knocking on her back patio, she turned around to see Dustin, grinning his head off. "Baby! Baby! Baby!" He exclaimed. "Oh god," she sighed. "Tori," she whined into the phone as she went over to let Dustin in.

"I'm sorry Kira, he ran into Ops before I could hide the pictures," she said apologetically.

"Dude! She's adorable! Lemme hold her… gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!" He exclaimed holding out his arms. "I want to see the baaaaby."

"You're worse than a five year old," Kira told him. "Hold on a sec Tori," she said into the phone before setting it down and handing Talee, who was studying Dustin with intense curiously, over to him. "Now be careful," she warned.

"I'm good with kids, babies love me," Dustin informed her, holding Talee up to his face. "You're such a cute baby… I'm your Uncle Dustin, and I'm gonna teach you everything you need to know to be a future yellow ranger," he said with a grin, as she laughed and chattered to him.

"Her name is Talee… I call her Talee, and what you do mean future yellow," Kira wanted to know, crossing her arms.

"Oooh Talee, its obvious, you're gonna be a future yellow dudette, and you're gonna save the world," he said bouncing her in his arms, causing her to squeal with glee. "Baby! Baby! Baby!"

Kira couldn't help but laugh, Dustin was obviously in his glory. She picked up the phone, "Well… this is unexpected," she told Tori with a sigh, watching Dustin bounce around the kitchen with a very happy and excited Talee.

"I'm sorry Kira," Tori said again, kicking herself for not putting the pictures away after she was done looking at him.

"It was bound to happen, I just need to make it crystal clear to him that he can't tell anybody, or I'll skin him alive," she said firmly.

Tori laughed into the phone, "You be sure to tell him that."

"Did you hear me Dustin?" She called over to him.

"Dude! Don't tell… skinned alive, gotcha," Dustin said distractedly as he made googley noises to Talee and blew raspberries on her belly, causing her to squeal with glee.

"He's completely caught up by the baby," Kira said with a laugh. "I'll let you go, I have to go hammer it into Mr. Brooks here that nobody will be told about my ware-abouts."

"Good luck, and hey think of it this way, Dustin loves babies… he'll probably be more than willing to Ninja Streak whenever you need a babysitter," Tori told her before saying her goodbyes.

Hmm, Kira thought about that last bit after she hung up. Talee did seem to be taking to Dustin rather well, and she could always use a babysitter. She'd have to think on that one. "Dustin," she said walking over to where he was holding Talee up over his head and making flying noises. "I meant what I said, you can't tell anybody where I am, especially my ranger team," she told him.

"Why not? They talk about you ya know," he told her. "The guys feel like idiots about the whole wedding thing," he said dropping Talee down to blow raspberries again.

"They should," Kira said tartly. "I don't want them to know yet, because I'm not ready to deal with the 'I told you so's' coming from them about Caleb. I just need time to settle into my nitch before I go dealing with my past, so you can't tell anybody, I mean it, swear it Dustin." She said firmly.

"You really should talk to them," he said and in response to her glare added, "Dude! I swear I won't tell them, relax," he said holding Talee up on the air again, "Dude! You're flying baby girl," he said walking around the kitchen.

"If she gets sick, you're totally cleaning it up," Kira informed him as she set about to do her dishes.

After she'd sent Dustin back home with the promise that he could come see Talee whenever he wanted too, and she would indeed call him when she needed a babysitter, and after Talee was in bed for the night, Kira sat down in front of her computer. "What a day, what a day," she said to herself. "I'm glad it's over," she sighed as she logged into her inbox. "It can't get any…" she trailed off. The latest new email, from the one person she'd figured would probably find her, but hoped never would attempt it.

_Hayley_

**Author's Note 2:** Yes, I'm leaving you there, wondering what Hayley would have to say. I'm cruel I know. But no worries, I'm already working on the second chapter of this Revealing arc, so don't fear, it won't be 2 months like before. I hope you enjoyed this interesting twist I've thrown in. Erin… it's for you. :D


	7. Secret's Out2

**Author's Note:** Well, here we are, and now we shall see what Hayley has to say to Kira. I told you I wouldn't leave you hanging with a cliffie that long. :D

* * *

Kira stared at the email in her inbox for whatseemed like an eternity. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest. Hayley had found her. Did she tell the others? Dr.O? She could only wonder what Dr. O would think of her situation.

Well, she thought to herself, it's now or never. She clicked on the email and began to read.

_First of all, before you start of to freak out, no one else knows where you are. I haven't told anyone where you moved and I don't intend to until you give me leave to. You're secret is safe with me. _

Kira let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god," she said aloud. The others didn't know where she lived, or what had happened to her. She truly wasn't ready to face them after the disaster her marriage had turned into. She shook her head to clear the last of her nerves and continue to read.

_Now that the reassurances are out of the way, I have to offer you condolences and congratulations. First I'll start with the bad. I'm sorry that your marriage didn't work out. No matter what we thought of him, I know you were head over heals in love with Caleb. I could skin him for what he put you through. What he tried to make you do and what he did are unacceptable. I'm sure that jerk must have said some awful things to you as well. Just know that you are a beautiful person and you deserve so much better. _

Kira blinked back tears as she finished that first paragraph. Sometimes it was hard not to think that maybe of she'd have done something differently, Caleb wouldn't have left her. Even if her mind knew that the only thing that would have made him stay was giving up Talee, something she could never do, her heart sometimes cried for the love that she felt before their marriage went to shambles. She wiped away a stray tear that fell and continued to read Hayley's letter.

_Now on to the congratulations, you have a daughter! That's wonderful news and I'm sure she's beautiful. What does she look like? Does she have any of your features? She must be getting so big now. I'd love to see a picture if you could send me one. I'll keep it secure on my computer, nobody but I have access to it. _

Kira couldn't help but laugh, her mood lifted by the subtle way Hayley was asking for a picture of Talee without actually asking for one. She knew she would definitely send her one, she trusted Hayley, when she said no one would find the picture, _no one _would find the picture. She almost stopped reading the letter to look through her picture folder for a good picture to send to Hayley, but she reminded herself to focus and finish the letter.

_In closing, I wish that you would have came to us, so you wouldn't have had to go through all of your troubles alone. We all miss you, especially the boys. I hope eventually you will come home for a visit. But until you do, keep in touch with me. _

_With love,_

_Your Secret Keeper_

_Hayley_

Kira sighed, the boys missed her. She missed them too, more than she cared to admit. But she wasn't ready to face them, to face any of them yet. She needed to find herself again, and get settled in her new home, in her new life, before she could face her past. But she would keep in touch with Hayley, she owed her that much, since she did all that work to find her. She could only wonder how Hayley found out as much as she did. She always wondered how Hayley knew so much about everyone.

Kira minimized her inbox and began searching her picture folder, looking for just the right pictures to send Hayley. She clicked on one of the two of them, Talee sitting on Kira's knee. "Perfect," she said to herself as she scrolled through the other pictures of just Talee. She stopped on one of Talee sitting up, giving the camera a bright smile, her eyes shining with glee. "That one too," she decided, as she opened up her inbox once again and clicked on 'Reply'.

_Hayley,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, I guess I was, and still am, ashamed at letting myself get caught up in Caleb's charm. I still can't believe I let him fool me like that. It hurts more than I can say. I'm just not ready to face the guys yet, they were right, and I was a lovesick idiot. I don't want to hear them say 'I told you so', even though it is their right to do so._

_I can't believe you found me, even though part of me always thought out of anyone; it would be you. Thank you for keeping my secret, especially from Dr. O, I know you hate to keep things from him; I just want you to know how much I appreciate it. _

_I've attached two pictures of Tabitha Lee, one of the both of us, and one of just her. I trust you to keep them safe. I know you will. These were taken a few weeks ago. It's hard to believe 8 months have gone by so quickly. She's beautiful Hayley. I love her so much. I don't know what I would do without her in my life. She makes everything right again, no matter how wrong it has gone. _

_I'll keep in touch with you now that you've found me, I promise. _

_Love,_

_Kira_

* * *

A few days later, Kira was sitting in her front yard, watching Talee roll and crawl around on the blanket she'd laid down on the grass. She was relaxed for the first time in the days since Dustin and Hayley had found out her secret. She looked over towards Kim's house and smiled when she sat Kim coming her way, with a couple trailing behind her. More of Kim's friends, she thought to herself. I wonder what they'll be like, she pondered.

"Kira! These are more of my best friends, this is Billy and his fiancé Trini," Kim said happily, introducing the two of them. "Billy, Trini, this is Kira Sutton, the woman I was telling you about."

"Talking about non-stop you mean," Trini teased, giving Kira a smile. "We've heard so much about you and your daughter."

"Oh," Kira blushed slightly. "This is Tabitha Lee," she said sitting her daughter up. "Wave hi baby girl," she said softly, smiling as Talee waved up at the two of them.

"She's adorable," Trini said kneeling down, "Hello beautiful girl," she cooed at Talee.

Billy meanwhile was staring intensely at Kira, his mind running a mile a minute with so many questioned that it was a battle to keep from blurting them all out at once. He concentrated on putting his thoughts in a neat and ordered fashion.

"Kimberly!" Jason yelled out the door.

"I'm busy!" Kim yelled back at him, causing Talee to squeal loudly. She wanted to yell too.

"Quiet peanut," Kira shushed her, tickling her sides to get her to laugh.

"Kimberly! The oven's going off," Jason yelled back at Kim.

"Sh…oot, my roast," Kim exclaimed, running for her door. "I'm coming," she yelled to her husband.

Kira laughed, "She always forgets things in the oven," she commented after Kim had run off.

"She did that in high school too," Trini said with a laugh. She looked over at her fiancé. "Billy, you're being awfully quiet," she noted. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" he paused, "Well, yes actually. I'm trying to run in through my head why Kimberly would fail to tell us that a comrade has been living next to her this entire time. Something of this nature would usually have the phone lines buzzing. Neither Zack nor Adam has mentioned this phenomenon and I'm under the impression that they have both met our new friend here."

"Umm… what'd he just say?" Kira asked curiously. He reminds me of Ethan, she thought to herself, looking down at Talee as she began to roll around the blanket.

"In a nutshell, I want to know why Kimberly hasn't told us she's living next to the Dino's Yellow Ranger," Billy stated, looking down at Kira curiously.

* * *

**Author's Note2:** Yes, I know another cliffie. Don't kill me please! :D I had to leave it there. Really. You can't kill me otherwise you'll never find out what happens next! Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Secret's Out3

**Author's Note:** My most humble apologies in taking so long to finally update this story. Real life drama and a fierce writer's block make for poor writing. But I'm finally busting through this block. I hope you all enjoy and again, my apologies about the time it took to update.

* * *

Kira stared at him in shock. It was a good thing she hadn't been holding Talee because the chances were good she would have dropped her in surprise. How did he know? How could he possibly know that she was a power ranger. It was impossible. "How… I… oh my god," she stuttered out, unable to form a response.

"Billy!" Trini smacked his shoulder. "Look what you did to the poor girl. It's obvious she didn't want anyone to know," she scolded him and knelt down next to Kira and rubbed her back. "Breathe… it's okay," she coached softly.

"How did…did… y…you know?" Kira stuttered out, taking deep breaths. Oh this couldn't be happening. She'd come down here to leave the past behind. Now it was staring her in the face.

"Because we're rangers too," Billy said matter-of-factly. "All of us, Jason, Kim, Zack, Adam, Trini and myself," he told her. "You didn't know?" He asked in surprise.

"No," Kira replied shaking her head. "Oh god, it makes sense now. The song… me having heard it, how I felt like I knew Kimberly, it all makes sense now," she cried out as Talee pulled herself up on Kira's arm and hugged her. Kira pulled Talee into her arms and held her tightly.

Trini looked confused, "The song?" She asked curiously.

"Kim and Zack sang outside one night when we had a bonfire. I swore I'd heard the song before. Kim said it was impossible because only 11 people had a copy of that song. But I had heard it before. Dr. O was playing a mix tape while we were cleaning out the lab. That's when I'd heard the song. It all makes sense now," Kira said taking a deep breath. "I can't believe this. It's too strange, even for me."

"It is a pretty odd coincidence that you just happen to move next door to two former power rangers, but the power guides us all, so there had to be a reason for you to move here," Trini said wisely.

"I wanted to forget my past," Kira said softly. "Maybe this is fate's way of saying 'haha f' you'," she said with a sigh.

"Possibly, but does it really change anything?" Trini asked softly. "You're still who you were five minutes ago, and Kim and Jason are still who they were five minutes ago, you just think of them differently now that's all."

"Not really," Kira reluctantly admitted. "Could you do me a favor though? Please don't tell Kimberly and Jason about me, not just yet. I'd like to do it on my own time," she asked of them.

"Of course we won't say anything right Billy?" Trini said looking up at him. "Billy?"

Billy was shaken out of his thoughts. "Of course… it's up to you to tell them when you feel comfortable. I just find it fascinating the way rangers always seem to end up near other rangers. No matter where you go. It must be the power guiding them together somehow. I wish the Power Chamber was still up and running, I'd love to do some tests regarding this…" he trailed off and went back to his thoughts.

"It is always like that?" Kira asked with a smile.

"Always… but I love him, quirks and all," Trini replied with a soft laugh.

Kim came out of the house just then, "So… what'd I miss?" She asked walking over to them.

"Nothing much, just getting to know your neighbor that's all," Trini said standing up.

"I love her to death… she makes a fabulous shopping partner when I can drag her out to go," Kim said looking down at Kira with a smile.

"I can only handle Kimberly-style shopping sprees once a month," Kira said with a laugh. "I don't know how you do it Kim."

"You should have seen us when were teenagers, we tore up the mall in Angel Grove," Kim said with a smile. "Of course we had the guys with us to carry our bags, it's not quite so much fun when you have to carry all of them yourself," she said with a pout. "That's why I married Jason, live in pack mule," she joked.

"Oh so that's why you married me," Jason said walking up behind her, causing her to startle.

"Of course," Kim said turning around and smacking him in the arm. "That's for scaring me," she said giving him a look.

"Next time you're carrying your own bags," Jason said with a smirk.

"But baybe," Kim whined pouting at him and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I won't cave," Jason said looking anywhere but Kim's face.

"I love you," Kim said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

"I love you too," he mumbled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her back.

"Here they go again," Kira said causing Billy and Trini to laugh. "They do this all the time, it's sickening sometimes," she joked.

"Like you don't want to do the same thing to Adam," Kim broke the kiss and tiled her head back to look at Kira.

Kira turned bright red and covered her face with her hands, "Kimberly!"

"Adam?" Trini whispered to Kim with a confused expression.

"I'll tell you later," she mouthed to her.

* * *

Later that night Trini and Kimberly were sitting out on the front porch with a couple of wine coolers. "So, it's later," Trini said looking over at Kimberly.

"I guess it is," Kim said with a smile.

"So what's the deal with Adam and Kira?" Trini asked leaning forward. It'd been ages since she and Kim had gossiped and she missed it like crazy.

"They are totally crushing on each other," Kim said with a big smile. "They couldn't take their eyes off each other the first day they met. Adam would always blush whenever I mentioned Kira and now Kira does the same thing whenever I mention Adam," she said eagerly.

"They're totally in to each other," Trini said with a laugh.

"It gets better. When we went out with Zack, he kept hitting on Kira. She kept turning him down but when Jason told Adam, Jason said you could hear the jealousy in his voice. He's been calling us more often than he normally does and he's always asking about Kira. Plus when he's done filming, instead of going home like he always does, he's coming here first, _on the way _home. He totally wants to see her again," Kim said still smiling widely.

"I think a relationship would be good for Adam, it's been to long since he's had someone in his life," Trini said with a smile.

"I'm just worried about him dating a, ya know… civilian," Kim said chewing on her bottom lip. "It's tough on us, that's why most of us drift to other rangers," she said softly.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Trini said with a mysterious smile. "I'm sure everything would work out just fine between them, ranger past and all."

"How do you know?" Kim wanted to know.

"Call me psychic." Trini said with a laugh. "Now, let's get caught up on more juicy gossip," she said with a smile. "So what has Zack been up to lately?" She asked. As they talked about the goings on of their fellow rangers Trini reflected on the idea of Kira and Adam actually dating. She had a good feeling about them, and her feelings were usually never wrong.


End file.
